


Explore

by JacularMetteld



Series: Testing His Limits [2]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom!Rhett, Graphic Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Link pov, M/M, Probably everything, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Slut Shaming, Sub!Link, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6536746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacularMetteld/pseuds/JacularMetteld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Rhett discovers Link's secret it's time to take an another step and explore. (You don't have to read the first installment of the series in order to read this one.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explore

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning:** Contains elements of abusive relationship. This fic is not for everybody! You've been warned!
> 
> There is going to be four pieces of these series but I decided to make them independent posts instead of multi-chapter fic because it is going to get **darker** and **dirtier** in the future. Read the tags and make a decision if you want to read this kind of stuff or not.

The last couple of weeks after their little meeting in the office Link had noticed Rhett change. It wasn't nothing big at first, he had just started calling more often and sending texts, asking where he was and who was he with. It was strange but nothing Link had to be worried about. 

They had talked about what had happened in the office for a few times and when they would continue from where they were left off. But nothing had happened yet. Link was kind of scared of how Rhett was talking about the subject. It sounded like he was obsessed with it. He suggested all kind of toys Link had never even heard of so he kept backing off from the promise and telling he had something else to do whenever Rhett asked if he was ready. It wasn't a great move, it caused Rhett starting to talk about it at work and not just in their free time. He didn't do it not so cautiously either. One time he had even grabbed Link and pushed him in their shared office when some of their crew members were nearby and saw the whole thing. They didn't question about it later but Link saw the puzzled looks on their faces after.

Rhett had pinned him against the door, face first and felt his ass roughly through the jeans. ''How long you're gonna keep me waiting?'' Rhett had hissed in his ear, sending shivers down Link's spine. 

The last couple of days had been the worst. He was even scared to get in the same car with Rhett when he came to pick him up for work. He had made Link suck him off while he was driving. It was a better option than let him do all the _sadistic_ things he had been whispering to him lately. Rhett was even groping him under the table when they were filming their show. Link came to a conclusion that there was just one way to stop it and finally give Rhett what he wanted. Link wanted it too but not with all the toys and ropes and whatever Rhett had mentioned to him.

Now he was again waiting for Rhett to come pick him up for work. Unconsciously he stretched his jaw. He thought it was funny how quickly something that they had never done before was now part of their daily routine. If he could choose it wouldn't be, but it wasn't something he could control without making Rhett furious. He liked doing it but not in a car and in a public place for that matter. The traffic lights were the worst part, there were always cars next to theirs and if they had looked in... Link shook the thought out of his head and soon he saw Rhett coming and pulling over in front of him.

He bit his lower lips as he opened the passenger's side door and got in. He looked at Rhett and he knew today would be nothing different. ''Good morning,'' Rhett said to him and caressed his cheek with the back of his hand. Link smiled and then leaned away a little before Rhett would have the chance to pull his head down. ''Hey, Rhett? I was thinking that... Ummm... Maybe tonight could be the night?'' He didn't need to say the exact words, Rhett would know what he was talking about.

Rhett's smile faded away. ''Are you serious?'' His eyes darkened a little.

Link nodded 'yes' and he saw the smile coming back to Rhett's face, but it wasn't a nice, friendly smile. It was dark and Link felt uncomfortable but same time a little excited. _This is not a good idea at all._

''Okay. If you insist, pet.'' Rhett patted his knee.

 _Yeah, it was me all along who insisted it._ Link fought the urge to roll his eyes.

''But it's gonna be a long day before we get to that so... You know what to do.''

Link had wished he wouldn't have to do it since he made the promise of the night. He didn't fight back when Rhett grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down while starting to drive to their office building. Expertly Link opened Rhett's pants and put his mouth on him, once again. ''Oh yeah, show me how talented those lips are but I bet your sweet, tiny ass will be even hotter.'' Rhett sighed.

He was done faster than normal, maybe because Rhett was excited of about the upcoming night and didn't want to hold himself back for long. Link wiped his mouth on his jacket sleeve. He leaned in his seat, trying not to think about it too much.

''What about you? Aren't you gonna show me how excited you're about the night?'' Rhett glanced at him with a meaningful look.

Link stared at him in disbelief. ''You want me to..?''

''You know what I mean. Do it.''

Link spread his legs a little and palmed himself through his pants. He saw all the other cars and people walking on the sideway as Rhett kept driving to their destination. He decided it would be better if he could get over it fast. He unzipped his pants and tugged out his cock. He started stroking to get himself hard.

Rhett stopped at the busy street's traffic lights and Link stopped moving his hand when other car came beside him. ''No, no, keep going,'' Rhett demanded.

''I don't wanna get caught...'' Link tried.

''Try to look normal then.''

Link started stroking again, he leaned his head to Rhett's direction and bit the inside of his cheek to keep the moans inside. He wanted to come so badly but it was difficult to clear his mind from the surroundings. ''I can't do it...'' He whined and Rhett didn't look happy at all.

''Spread your legs more.'' Rhett placed his hand on Link's knee and pulled it towards him. Link understood what he was trying to make him do. Unwillingly he obeyed and slid his pants down a little and then lifted his feet on the dashboard. He reached his hand inside the pants to finger himself.

Rhett parked the car in front of their building and turned his attention fully to Link. With one hand he stroked his cock and with the other hand he pleasured his hole. ''That's good, Link. Let me see it again. Show how you come for me.'' Link just then noticed how close Rhett's face was to his. Rhett's hand went to his shoulder and rubbed him gently. Link liked the gentle side of his best friend and all the time he had wanted to press his lips against Rhett's. He took the opportunity and parted his lips. He leaned forward, trying to kiss the taller man. Rhett had made him do other things but they had never kissed, it seemed like a right moment for it but Rhett leaned away with a snort. ''Keep that dirty mouth off me.'' He simply said.

Link got embarrassed and he felt the heat on his cheeks. ''You need to hurry up.'' He heard Rhett say and then Rhett put his hand around Link's and stroked the cock with him. ''Fuck, Link, you should keep that nice little massager of yours inside you all the time. It made you so hot.'' Along with those words, Rhett started to whisper other dirty things in his ear. Link was finally on the edge of coming and he took the opportunity to do so. He came with a small cry with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Rhett made Link clean his hand with his mouth instead of a paper towel they had in the car. He withdrew his fingers from his ass and pulled his pants up.

''Let's go to work then,'' Rhett said and jumped out of the car. Link followed him and he felt so dirty he couldn't look anyone in the eyes that day. He was happy that he mostly could work from the office and didn't need to see much of anyone until later when they would be filming. Lunch time came and they went out to eat like they did for a few times in a week.

They sat down and made their order. Link noticed that Rhett was staring at him. ''What?'' He asked.

''Do you have something going on with him?'' Rhett tapped the table with his finger.

Link was totally puzzled. ''With who?'' He looked around if there was someone he knew but he couldn't spot anyone.

''Don't play games with me. I saw how you looked at him and the way he smiled at you. that's why you wanted to come here, right?''

Link had to really think what the hell was Rhett talking about. _He couldn't mean the waiter, could he?_ ''You mean the guy who took our order?'' He asked while raising an eyebrow at him.

''Ha, you knew what I was talking about.'' Then Rhett lowered his voice. ''I knew you'd become a slut after getting in the taste of cock.''

Rhett had been acting possessive but this was something new. Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. ''What the hell, Rhett? What's wrong with you? I've only been with you. I have never even seen that guy before.''

''So you say. I need to keep my eye on you better.''

Link couldn't say anything and shook his head. Soon their order was ready and the waiter brought it to them. ''Uhm, I didn't order this.'' Link said after he saw he had the same thing as Rhett had ordered, salad with a blue cheese dressing. He hated that.

''I'm sorry, sir. I'll bring your order soon.'' The waiter hastily touched Link's shoulder and Link saw how Rhett's eyes widened and before he could do anything Rhett jumped up from his seat. 

''He is taken, flirt with someone else, you little f-!'' Rhett started to yell and Link got up quickly between them. He really didn't know what was happening but he had to stop it somehow.

''Stop it!'' He yelled at Rhett.

The waiter jumped back, he was clearly terrified when the much taller man was practically getting on his face. ''This isn't over!'' He yelled at the young man over Link's shoulder.

''Rhett! Stop it! You're crazy!'' Link tried to hold Rhett and push him away. ''Rhett! Can't you see how unrealistic this is? If you're playing, this isn't funny!'' 

Rhett looked down and Link made his best to look like he was meaning his words. He was holding the taller man by his shirt and then loosened his grip when Rhett calmed down. Everyone was looking at them. Rhett looked around with some visible realization in his eyes of what he had done and then stormed outside.

''I'm so sorry, I don't know what went into him.'' Link said to the stunned waiter and ran after Rhett.

Outside Rhett grabbed Link by his arm and yanked him towards the car. He opened the car door and basically threw Link in there. Link barely got his feet away from the door when Rhett slammed it shut. He got to the driver's seat and accelerated away. ''Rhett, what's going on?'' Link was holding tightly from the handle above the side window. Rhett was driving so fast it made him fear for his life. Rhett didn't answer anything and by judging from the look on his face Link didn't dare to question him more. Rhett had been so rough with him lately he feared he would get eventually punched.

Rhett drove them back to the office building. ''You go in there and tell everyone that they can take rest of the day off and make sure they are all gone when I come back.'' Rhett said coldly.

''But how I'm gonna do that? We have scheduled some filming for today too.'' Quitting the day there was an absurd idea.

''You're the boss, you can do whatever you want. Tell them I got sick and can't come back or figure out something else. You're a smart boy, you can do it.''

''What you're gonna do when you get back?'' Link asked while thinking he should run.

''As I said: you're a smart boy, you'll figure it out.'' Rhett's voice was mockingly gentle and he pinched Link's cheek. ''Now, get out. I'll be back in an hour or so.'' He said and pushed Link back, indicating it was time to get out of the car.

Link got out and looked how their shared company car disappeared from his sight. _What would he do if I do nothing and everyone is still here when he comes back?_ Link didn't dare to do that after Rhett had acted like a crazy person in the restaurant. Slowly Link got into the building and went to Stevie. He asked her if she could clear out the building. Link wasn't sure if he could explain the situation to everyone without getting caught from lying and Stevie was always nice and did what he told her without further questions.

Link couldn't just stand there and watch everyone leaving while looking at him, clearly questioning his reasons so he went to his office and shut the door. He looked out of the window until he saw no cars in their parking lot anymore. He got out of the room to take a look around and make sure no one was there except him.

He flicked some unnecessary lights off while he was walking in the empty building. It was eerie to be there first time all alone. He could hear his own footsteps on the concrete floors. Weird hums came from the air conditioning, noises he hadn't noticed before were all around him. The rooms without windows or all of them covered with black cloths scared him. He peeked in quickly and yelled if anyone was there before shutting the doors. He went past their desk and touched the wooden surface with his fingers, sliding them across the table. He had imagined Rhett taking him on it. The thought made him still blush. He had never thought Rhett would want him that way. When Rhett had caught him jerking off in the office it had been embarrassing until he realized how much Rhett liked looking at him and he had the first taste of his big cock and it had been great. It all made Link shiver and he became excited always when he thought about that evening. He wished it could always be like that but now Rhett was a whole different person. _Today proved that._

Link flicked the last lights off and headed back to the office.

''Is everyone gone?''

Link nearly had a heart attack when he saw Rhett standing in front of the office door. ''Man, don't do that...'' 

''Sorry, baby.'' Rhett's voice was almost gentle. He opened the door and went in. Link followed and saw how Rhett went to pull down the curtains in front of the windows, blocking almost all the daylight. Link stood in middle of the room motionlessly, for somereason he wanted to get out. Rhett was oddly calm compared how he had seen him behave just an hour ago. Something wasn't right.

Rhett went to lock the door. ''Just in case. No one can get in now.'' He grinned and put the key in his pocket.

 _Or out..._ The thought crossed Link's mind and he gulped visibly.

Rhett came to him and grabbed his chin, tilting his head up. ''You shouldn't have told me that thing this morning... I couldn't stop thinking how much of a cock slut you are. Wanting me to fuck your mouth and ass...'' He hissed.

Link shook himself free and stepped back a little. ''We need to talk about what happened in the restaurant.''

''You really wanna bring that up? Something you wanna tell me?'' Rhett got that mad, glassy-eyed stare again.

''No, nothing... You're scaring me, Rhett. The past weeks, it's getting worse. Can't you see it?'' If there was any way to get some sense back to his friends head he wanted to try it.

''It's your fault. If you weren't such a whore everything could be just like they were. But there you are, begging me to fuck your face every morning and now... wow... I'm gonna get you real good. Maybe that'll satisfy your unholy needs for a while.''

''I'm not doing anything, Rhett! It's in your head...''

''You've always been a tease. After I saw you... I can't keep it inside anymore. I've always wanted you and you've been ready for all these years and never let me know. Knowing that fact is the worst thing you've ever done to me.''

''So you want to punish me? Is this it?'' Link laughed drily.

''No, I need more than that.'' Rhett grabbed Link by his arm and lead him to the base of the stairs to the sleeping loft.

''Rhett! You don't need to be rough... I want it too, but I want it with the old Rhett, not this crazy Rhett you're now.'' Link tried.

''Of course, you want.'' There was one gentle caress on his arm when Rhett let go of it. ''Get up.''

Link climbed up and went to sit on one of the mattresses there. He knew he had lost the fight and he didn't want to make Rhett angrier.

 _This is the place where it's going to happen. I wanted something more... Like a nice hotel room, a big bed. His big hands making me worked up and ready. He would whisper sweet nothings in my ear as he would enter me for the first time. He'd be so gorgeous on top of me, fucking me nice and slow at first... Oh..!_ Link got onto his heels and spread his legs. He palmed himself through the jeans like he had earlier at the same day. He imagined Rhett's strong body above him, he would hold Rhett by his shoulders as he would keep entering in him. Every once in a while, he would pull Rhett down for a kiss and he would rotate his hips, making Rhett moan a little. 

The thoughts made him forget where he really was for a while but then Rhett came up too. The taller man chuckled at him. ''Couldn't wait for me, huh?'' He tossed a small black bag beside Link and went to him. Link stopped touching himself. ''What's that?'' he picked up the bag.

''Since you like playing with that toy of yours maybe we should use them to get you ready.''

''Couldn't we just try, umm, normal? We can experience later...''

''That's not an option. You have your toys you've played with way too long. You're going to be my toy now and I play however and whenever I want. Don't you want to be my toy?'' His voice was calm.

''It depends on what that means... I don't wanna get hurt...''

Rhett chuckled. ''Just strip. I don't want to wait anymore and seems like you don't want to wait either.'' He nodded towards Link's crotch.

Link began to take off his clothes, shirt first and then pants. ''Don't you need to get out of your clothes too?''

''Everything in time, Link. Do as I say.''

Link enjoyed a little that Rhett was giving him orders. He whimpered when he took his briefs off, exposing himself. He saw how Rhett relaxed as he looked at his naked body. The cold look in his eyes had vanished and he looked happier and more like his best friend again. Then Rhett grabbed the black bag and opened it. Link waited silently what he would take from there.

''Lay down on your back.''

Link did, he put one pillow under his head and lift his knees up from the soft mattress. He liked the way Rhett was looking at him and his hand traveled down slowly on his stomach and onto his belly and then onto his aroused cock.

Rhett moved and sat behind his legs. He placed his hands on Link's knees. ''Let's spread these...'' He spread Link's legs wide apart until he was fully exposed to Rhett. ''Oh, yeah. Looks good, Link.''

Link blushed, it was the first time Rhett saw everything. The air felt cold and he shivered a little from it.

Rhett rustled the bag and then held up a bottle of lube. ''Give me your fingers.''

Link held his hand up and Rhett poured the slippery substance in his hand. ''You know what to do.'' He said then. Link looked at him briefly but reached his hand between his legs and pressed finger against his hole, circling around it a couple of times before pushing the tip in. He looked straight into Rhett's eyes when he pushed the finger all the way in.

''Look at you... For a second time today you have to finger yourself for me... Such a slut, tsk tsk tsk.'' He chuckled.

Link whimpered and added another finger. Rhett watching him do it was a huge turn on. Not in a public place like earlier but this was totally different. It made him forgot for a while how strange Rhett had been acting earlier. ''Oh..!'' He pressed the wonderful spot inside him. _I can't wait for him to... Oh... That's so good..! Fuck me... Ah yeah, that big cock in me... Throbbing in need..._ He moved his fingers in and out faster, making himself moan until Rhett's hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

''You clearly need more.''

 _Let it be your cock, please..._ Link squirmed a little from anticipation, his hand found his cock again and he stroked harder this time. ''Please fuck me, Rhett!'' He tried to wrap his legs around Rhett's still clothed torso.

He didn't notice that Rhett had picked something from the mysterious bag while he was squirming. His eyes closed until he felt pressure of something big on his opening. He couldn't react before the tip of it was already in and it was _huge_ , way bigger than Rhett's cock. Link nearly screamed from the stretching feeling. ''It hurts!'' He yelled but Rhett only pushed the massive fake cock into him further. He heard Rhett laughing as he struggled. 

''Shh, shh... You can take it.'' He didn't give Link any time to adjust to the hard latex covered cock once it was buried all the way in. He pulled it out completely and Link wanted to close his legs but Rhett was in between them and he couldn't do it. His eyes were wide open from fear. He begged Rhett to stop but it went in again.

''No, please no! It's way too big! Owww!'' He screamed and whined after. ''You're hurting me! Stop!'' But it was like throwing fuel on the fire. Rhett thrust it into him faster and his tongue was playing on his lips the same way like it always did when he got excited about something.

''It goes in so nice and easy! Who knew your tiny ass can take anything bigger than a finger but no, there it goes. Not so sweet and innocent ass you have there anymore.''

Link tried to pull himself away. Rhett didn't hear his pleas at all and thrust the thing in even harder. Link didn't see any other way to get out, he had to kick Rhett to have time to escape and he did so, making Rhett reel back but he didn't fall. It gave enough time for Link to turn over and get away just a few inches, the toy still sticking out of him.

Rhett was amused how Link tried to crawl away from him in alarm. He watched the pitiful attempt to escape for a moment but then went to catch the smaller man by his hips. He dragged Link back to where he was. The carpet underneath must have burned Link's knees as he tried to fight the much stronger man. ''No more! Let me go!'' He yelled but Rhett behind him was determined to have his way with Link.

''Oh come on. How can you not want this when your cock is still rock hard?'' Rhett reached under to fondle him.

Link trembled. The intense feeling of being fully filled and the good feeling of Rhett's hand made him have mixed feelings. When the toy wasn't moving it felt a little bit better in time. His hips started to move in the same rhythm with Rhett's hand. Rhett's fingers were wrapped around his shaft and it felt good fucking his hand. 

''You're loving this... And you dared to say you didn't... Why you tease me so much when you want it more than I do? Hmm?''

Link moaned as an answer and kept thrusting in Rhett's hand. Then out of nowhere he felt a stinging sensation on his ass and realized Rhett had just slapped him across his ass cheeks. It didn't feel bad. Rhett did it again, much harder. The loud smacking noise filled the small space. Link felt uneasy again when Rhett removed his hand from his cock and instead it went to hold the base of the big dildo in him.

''No, not that anymore, Rhett, please...'' He whimpered when his friend pulled it out, leaving just the tip inside.

'' _No more this, no more that._ Quit whining. I see you love this. A dream come true for you, big cock fucking you ruthlessly. You really are a slut.'' He slammed the plastic cock back in. It still stretched Link in a unpleasurable way and his legs were shaking, trying to hold him up. He didn't understand why Rhett didn't listen to him but the more he listened what Rhett said the more he thought that maybe he was right. Maybe he was a tease and a slut and needed to be punished for that. 

Link held the tears back when he felt like he was being ripped in two. Just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, Rhett pulled the thing out with a loud, wet pop. Link panted like he had just run a mile.

''Turn around.'' Rhett simply said and tapped his bare cheeks a couple of times. 

Link turned and he could see how Rhett's jeans were tight from the front. _Maybe if I..._ He went to touch him, only to be slapped on the hand and then pushed away harshly.

''I know you want it but there is one thing we need to do before that.''

Link held his slapped hand. ''Wha- What is it..? Rhett, please stop this... I don't want the toy anymore.''

''Keep whining and I shove it into you again.'' Rhett glared at him. He reached for the bag again and this time pulled out a thin, shiny metal rod with a twisted pattern, like a small drill with a little ball on the other end. Link had no clue what it was.

''We don't want you to come too soon now do we? This will help you to hold back.'' He said with an evil grin on his face. 

Link studied the size of the object and slowly started to realize where Rhett was going to put it. Link closed his legs quickly. _Oh no! No! He can't..._ He was aware how the fear was visible in his eyes when Rhett's grin got even bigger.

''Don't hide now. Open your legs, like they were.''

Link shook his head and moved away from Rhett. 

Rhett grabbed him by his legs and forced them open while Link fought back. He tried his best to push the stronger man away. ''Stop!'' He yelled from top of his lungs.

Then the first hit came. 

It took time from Link to understand Rhett had just hit him in the face while yelling: _Shut up, whore!_ His face was hurting and he wasn't even sure had it been Rhett's fist or palm. All he knew it hurt like hell and that Rhett was pushing him on his back again while having a firm grip on his cock. ''I can't believe what a stubborn little bitch you are after all that lusting for a cock.''

Link felt like he wasn't able to move anymore. He didn't want Rhett to hit him for a second time and for his horror he saw Rhett position the shiny rod on the small opening of his cock. Every muscle in his body tensed. _Where did he even find that horrifying torture device?_

''No... no...'' He repeated with a quivering voice between the sobs. Rhett stroked him to make sure he wouldn't lose his erection and then push the thing in a little. The shock of pain went through Link's body and he cried out loud. He was afraid to move his lower half, fearing the horrible thing would make some permanent damage if he would. Rhett started twisting it so it went deeper easier, like a corkscrew but same time Link felt like he was being impaled. It was all new sensation and it wasn't a pleasant one. The coldness of it itself made it uncomfortable.

Link was shaking like a leaf when rest of the steel rod went in. He didn't dare to move at all when he saw the thin rod with the shiny ball on top of it was now fully in him. ''It... hurts... so... bad...'' He couldn't stop the tears falling down on his face. Rhett squeezed his cock and it made Link yelp, he could definitely feel the foreign object in him. He sniffled and the tears flowed freely. He batted the wetness away from his eyelashes. He was used instead when he had wanted love. He could feel the bruising happening on his face and his ass was sore not to speak of what was happening with his cock. 

When he looked up he saw empathy in Rhett's eyes for the first time. ''I'll kiss you if it makes you feel better.'' His voice was like honey after all the pain.

 _Really? That's all I've ever wanted._ Link nodded and then forced a weak smile to him despite the pain.

Rhett cupped Link's tear stained face and gently pushed his lips against Link's quivering ones. The kiss got more heated as it went on, Link could easily forget everything else. He got himself closer to Rhett and gave his all into the kiss, making it sloppy and noisy. _I love you, I love you so much... This is perfect..._

''I want you...'' He whispered to Rhett between the kisses. Rhett crawled between his open legs and Link grabbed his shirt, pulling it off. He needed and wanted the intimate skin to skin contact he had dreamed about. Rhett lifted his arms, allowing him to do so.

''I know you do.'' Rhett chuckled but then kissed him again.

The tears stopped flowing and his hands were all over Rhett's body. All the muscles felt so good under his fingers. The strong arms... 

_That just hit you._

But then Rhett looked at him again and smiled while whispering: ''You're beautiful.''

 _I deserved it. If I behave he loves me back._

Rhett was opening his pants and every sensible thought left Link. His cock twitched and reminded about the plug in it but it didn't hurt, it just felt weird whenever it moved.

Rhett had removed his clothes and was holding the bottle of lube in his hands again. ''You've been silent and a good boy for a while, you deserve this much at least.'' Rhett smeared the lube generously on his cock. Link looked at the action. He was mesmerized by the sight of Rhett's delicious veined cock. His mouth begun to water and he licked his lips.

Rhett lifted Link's legs up and positioned himself at the open entrance. Link's hand found his cock again and he stroked carefully. Knowing that he couldn't come with the thing inside him was same time hot and same time scary. He moaned when Rhett slid in him easily after the huge fake cock. 

Rhett's look in his eyes suddenly changed again. ''How dare you tell me I'm your first when your asshole is not tight at all. I should've known that after I'd leave you alone in this empty building you would go get someone to fuck you meanwhile. He must've fucked your sweet, tight asshole real good. There is no resistance at all.''

Link didn't know if Rhett was delusional or was it some kind of a roleplay to get him going. He must know that he was the one who had stretched him with the fake thing. If it was a roleplay Link didn't want to get into it, he only wanted Rhett and wouldn't let anyone else fuck him. 

Rhett put Link's legs over his shoulders and pounded in him. Link couldn't believe how good, slick and wet everything was. Rhett thrusting his big cock in him was a dream come true. He tossed his head from side to side on the pillow, moaning loudly the bigger man's name.

Link's eyes shot wide open when he felt pressure on his throat, choking him. He couldn't get air in his lungs and he tried to push Rhett's arm away but the longer Rhett's hand pressed his throat the weaker he got. His vision began to blur from the lack of air. Just as he thought he was going to pass out Rhett removed his hand. Link gasped for air and when he could focus his vision again he saw the predatory grin on Rhett's face. He had slowed down his thrusting.

''Don't look so puzzled. You're mine now. Remember that.''

Link didn't know what to say but he knew he wanted to get away. The way Rhett was speaking once again promised nothing good. He wasn't wrong when Rhett let his leg fall off from his shoulder and the back of his hand made a firm contact with Link's cheek with a loud smacking noise. 

Link couldn't even properly react, if he was stronger he would start to yell and beg him to stop while hitting back but it was better to let it happen. He knew he would lose the fight and Rhett would make the torture last longer. He looked to the side and every excitement he had felt left. The plug kept his cock up but he wasn't hard anymore. 

He could feel Rhett's cock twitch in him from the excitement when he hit him on the face again, and again, making him dizzy. The tears came flowing again. He couldn't or wanted to look at Rhett anymore and he closed his eyes. He only hoped he would be done soon.

Then he felt Rhett's lips on his cheek, giving him little pecks there and then trying to kiss him on his mouth. Link kept his head on the side and pressed his lips together tightly and away from Rhett's.

''What? You don't want it anymore?'' Link could hear the anger lever rise from his voice. Rhett picked up the pace again and he was pounding into him with a force. Link hated how he hit that one spot inside him and how good it felt occasionally. Tiny whimpers escaped his mouth no matter how hard he was biting his lip and hold them back. Rhett's thrusts became irregular and frantic. Link could hear his own name coming out repeatedly from Rhett's mouth. Then there was a couple more hard thrusts and Link could feel the hot come fill him. He had imagined the moment so many times and how wonderful it would feel but now he was just lying there, hurting and sobbing.

Rhett grunted above him before he sat on his heels, his cock still inside Link. He reached for the bag again and took something from there. 

Link couldn't care less. Rhett had made him his lifeless toy. Link accepted it.

''This is the one last thing. You're gonna keep my come inside you until I wanna fuck your whore ass again.''

Link didn't look what it was but he had a good guess.

''Clench your muscles,'' Rhett ordered when he pulled out of him. 

Link did so until he felt tip of the plug pressing against him. He allowed Rhett to push it in. 

The taller man lied down next to Link. ''You're so beautiful, perfect...'' He whispered in the sweetest voice Link had ever heard. Then there was a hand petting his hair and lips kissing his forehead. ''Don't cry anymore. You've had your punishment now and you took it well. It's over now.'' He wiped the escaping tears away from his face and kissed him on the lips. Carefully Link responded to it, fearing it would make Rhett mad again if he didn't. Rhett's hand traveled down on his stomach and grabbed his cock again. Link knew it wouldn't be over until he would come so he thrust in Rhett's hand. He ignored all that had happened and parted his lips for more heated kiss. 

Link concentrated on the good feelings he was getting and became hard again. ''Yes, that's it, my angel,'' Rhett whispered against his lips and even after all it made his heart flutter. Rhett's hand went from stroking him to pull out the plug in his cock. It actually felt good when it slowly slid out. Rhett put it aside and kept whispering sweet nothings to Link while kissing and jerking him off. Link didn't hold back when the first urge to come came. He wanted to cry tears of happiness that it was finally over. His come splattered on his stomach and chest and he had never been so relieved.

''What good boys say after getting a treat, hmm?'' Rhett asked then, still using his gentle voice.

Link had to think about it for a few seconds. ''Thank you, sir.'' He said, then turned on his side and curled against Rhett's warm body.

''We need to get some ice over that. We don't want you to lose your pretty face, do we?'' Rhett's hand hovered over Link's hurt cheek bone.

''No, sir.'' 

''That's right. I'll go get some. You wait for me here and don't touch this.'' Rhett's hand went briefly touch the base of the plug in Link's ass.

''Yes, sir.''

Rhett patted his head and rose up from the matress. Link cracked his eyes open to see Rhett get dressed and then going downstairs. It was Link's chance to escape but he didn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts in the comments or leave kudos! :)


End file.
